A Very Paily Wedding
by rwatkins
Summary: With everything that Paige and Emily had been through these past couple years, will it finally be time for Paily to hear those wedding bells?
1. Chapter 1

A Very Paily Wedding

Paige paced back and forth on her apartment floor as she rehearsed her speech over and over again in her head, fumbling with the small velvet box in her hands. Tonight was Emily and Paige's fourth anniversary, November 11th 2015, and hopefully the night Paige would finally propose to Emily.

Since they graduated and moved to California, they spent every moment they could together in their small apartment, making the most of what they had. Both girls were full time students at Stanford, Emily decided to major in psychology while Paige made team captain of the Cardinals swim team. Although money was tight at times, they were never happier than they were at this point in time, and tonight Paige hoped to make sure they would always be this happy.

She stopped for a second, taking out her phone she checked the time to make sure everything was going according to plan, the clock read 7:32 Emily was only a couple minutes late. Paige could feel her heart flutter, every pore on her body tingled and began sweating from anxiety, she had never been this nervous in her entire life. Suddenly she heard the sound of keys fumbling around on the outside of her front door; Emily was finally home from work.

Quickly Paige shoved the small box back into her pant pocket, making sure Emily wouldn't see it and ruin the surprise.

"Babe, I'm home! Sorry I 'm a few minutes late, traffic was even more of a nightmare than usual." Emily shuffled into the doorway with bags in each arm, closing the door behind her as she kicked it with her heels.

Noticing her girlfriends struggle, Paige took the bags from her hands and set them to the side, kissing Em on the cheek as she welcomed her home.

"Well the reservation is for 8 o'clock, if you hurry up and get dressed I think we can still make it."

Emily ran to their bedroom and began getting undressed, on her way she created a trail of clothes; Paige looked on amused by the show her girlfriend was giving her. It took Em only about a minute to change into a beautiful little black dress and matching stilettoes and only about another two minutes for her to fix her hair and make-up.

Paige turned around just in time to see her girlfriend hopping on one stiletto and attempting to put the other on, she laughed and shook her head at how impressive it was.

"You know something?" she said, wrapping her long arms around Emily's waist.

"Hm?" Em replied, draping her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders, smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Fields." She said leaning in for a kiss, Emily quickly put her finger over her lips before she could get any closer.

"Unless you plan on matching lip glosses, I suggest we wait until after dinner to smudge my make up." Emily's left eyebrow raises slightly; she opens her mouth and bites the bottom lip seductively… She knew exactly what to do to drive Paige insane, and that was it.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Paige opens the door for Emily and the two exit their apartment building.

The girls enter the car and they head off to a nice restaurant in downtown, getting there just in time for their reservation. Paige and Emily laughed and ate their way through a beautiful three-course meal, savoring every bite before they paid the check and proceeded to leave. As they exited the restaurant Emily linked her arm in Paige's, the two shared a light kiss making sure not get any make up in any unwanted places.

"So, where are we off to now Miss McCullers?" Emily said, after all the years of knowing Paige, nothing was ever that easy.

Paige smiled that special smile she has, the one where she just knows she has a special secret and soon enough, you'll find out exactly why that smile is so big. They start walking to the car, the lights of the city guiding their every step until they reached the parking garage where the car sat.

"Alright, next stop… Shall we?" Paige said, driving off to their next destination, The Beach.

It only took a few minutes of driving n Emily started to get the general idea of which way the girls were heading. They had never been to the beach at night before; Emily was excited to find out what Paige had planned for them as they drove up to the beach. There was a single fire pit glowing in the distance, as Emily got out of the car she noticed Paige opening the trunk, this was what she was planning.

"What do you have there?" Em said, trying to see over the trunk of the car when suddenly Paige slammed it shut.

There Paige stood, smiling, in one hand she had a picnic basket and in the other she held a plaid blanket draped over her forearm.

"Paige, we JUST ate, baby." Emily said, laughing.

"Just humor me, alright?" Paige replied, smiling as they started heading towards the fire pit.

The night was perfect, not a cloud in the sky blocked the moon and it was the perfect temperature, just a gentle breeze every once in a while. As they approached the fire, Paige spread the plaid blanket across the sand, setting the picnic basket right in the middle so she could set up. Reaching inside the basket she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting them aside so Emily could begin pouring as she set everything else up. Lastly, she got out a French baguette, some cheese and assorted meats, putting everything on a nice tray so they could enjoy it without worrying about sand getting into the food.

Emily poured the wine in each of their glasses, setting the bottle aside in the sand, making sure no sand would be getting into it.

"Happy Anniversary, baby" Paige said, kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart" Emily replied, kissing her back.

"You know… This kind of reminds me of our Prom night, do you remember?" Paige said, smiling as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Remember? How could I forget… That's where you asked me to move in with you." Emily smiled back, taking her hand and putting it on Paige's, "I've never been so happy, Paige."

Paige smiled at Emily, looking into her eyes she knew that this was the moment to do it, it was now or never. She took a deep breath in and reached into her pocket, holding the small jewelry box in her hand she could feel her heart start racing. Standing up, she got down on one knee, presented it in front of Emily, and opened the top, revealing a beautiful blue diamond ring.

"From the moment I first met you, I knew that you were going to change my life forever. I thought I would spend the rest of my life trapped in the closet, slowly suffocating myself as I drowned in my own self-hatred. Then you came along. Emily, you pulled me out of that closet and showed me everything was going to be okay, you helped me love myself and more importantly, you showed me that it was okay for me to love someone. I wouldn't be where I am today without you, and I never want to know what it would be like without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Emily Fields, will you swim laps with me for the rest of our lives?"

At this point Emily was in tears, her hand was covering her mouth but even that wasn't enough to hide the smile she had. She nodded her head and finally she found the words she was looking for…

"Oh my god yes, of course! Of course I'll marry you!" Emily said, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she stood up to meet Paige.

"Yes?" Paige said, smiling so big that she started crying as well, she took the ring out of the holder and slid it onto Emily's ring finger.

"I love you so much. So, so, so much, Em." Paige said, the two were hugging each other so tightly they could barely breathe, neither of them wanted to let go.

Emily leaned back; Paige put both of her hands on her cheeks, wiping away the happy tears that were left. Em smiled and looked into Paige's sparkling brown eyes, she leaned in closer and closer, looking from Paige's eyes to her lips and back again until finally their lips met. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Paige explored Emily's mouth with her tongue as she did thousands of times before. The taste of mint lingered as Emily slowly pulled away, kissing Paige one more time, leaning her forehead against hers.

"I never thought it could be possible to love someone as much as I love you right now." Paige looked into Emily's eyes, the light from the fire almost gave them a honey color, in fact, everything about Emily looked more and more stunning by the second to her.

"Sometimes I still can't believe you're with me." Paige said, smiling at her new fiancée.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, Mrs. McCullers. You're stuck with me for life." Emily replied, smiling as she lied down next to Paige.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She leaned over and kissed the brunette on the cheek, and in that moment, everything was perfect

"So… Who's going to be your maid of honor?" Paige asked.

Suddenly Emily sat up, her eyes widened in a panic, and all she could think was… 'Oh god.'

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

The Wedding

Since both Paige and Emily wanted to get married in Rosewood during winter break 2016, it gave the girls plenty of time to make arrangements and prepare for what they hoped to be the single greatest moment of their lives. Month after month passed and everything was going according to plan, they saved up every cent they could here and there and Paige started teaching private swimming lessons to pick up some extra cash on the weekends.

Finally, summer rolled around and suddenly it was June, Paige had been training her entire life for this moment, the 2016 Summer Olympics Trials. Emily helped with Paige's training every minute she could, whether swimming laps alongside her in their apartment pool, or timing her freestyle, backstroke, and butterfly, she was there every step of the way.

Emily awoke to the high-pitched sound of her phone alarm going off, waking her up to start the day as it always did at 9 am. Turning her body towards her end table, she reached for her phone and pressed the button to turn the alarm off, squinting as the bright light temporarily blinded her. Em turned back to Paige who was still trying to get every last second of sleep that she could before waking up, she smiled as she brushed the hair from her girlfriends face.

"Babe, we have to start packing…" Emily snuggled up to her sleepy girlfriend, resting her arm across Paige's stomach as she kissed her muscular bare shoulders.

"Aghhh five more minutes mom" Paige yawned, smiling as she leaned down to kiss Em on the forehead.

"Oh jeeze, nice morning breath!" Emily laughed as she proceeded to sit up on the bed, attempting to pull Paige up with her.

"Come on my future Olympian, the plane leaves at 1:15 so we need to get there at least two hours early to beat traffic and get through security," she leaned over to the nightstand to check the time once again, "Paige it's already 9:15, we need to get going."

She got up from the bed; seeing Paige was still half-asleep, she hid a smile and quickly lifted up the blankets to tickle her feet. Paige's legs jumped almost immediately, Em knew the one place she was ticklish and she used that knowledge every moment she could, but there were ALWAYS consequences for it. Paige jumped up, pouncing on Emily and as the two rolled around on the floor, she tickled her relentlessly for revenge.

"Now who's ticklish?" Paige said, tickling her girlfriend as she straddled her, there was nowhere for Emily to run and Paige was out for revenge.

Emily struggled for a moment until she finally gave up, Paige smiled as she pinned both her girlfriends' arms above her head.

"Give up?" Paige said, smirking as she kept her girlfriends hands pinned down.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice now, do I?" Emily lifted her head up off the ground slowly, looking at Paige seductively, Paige followed, still pinning Emily down as she slowly went to meet the kiss.

Suddenly, Emily's right eyebrow raised and her lip biting turned to a smirk, Paige had maybe a millisecond to react before she was flipped right onto her back, looking up at Emily with the biggest smirk on her face. Paige smiled; even she had to admit that was a smooth maneuver.

"Now where did you learn that move?" Paige said,

"Someone showed it to me," Emily said, leaning into Paige, so that their lips were almost touching, "the instructor was very… Very… Good."

Feeling Emily's warm breath on her lips, the anticipation was getting to be too much for Paige, she could feel her heart beating faster as Em leaned down slowly, causing her long curly brown hair to fall to one side. Paige's eyes followed her girlfriend, Emily's beautiful brown eyes hid so much of what she was thinking, one second she was kissing her neck, the next she moved up and started kissing her jawline. She tried leaning up to meet Emily's lips but as she did, Emily pulled her head back, teasing her.

The two kissed and fooled around on the floor of their bedroom, since their move to Cali after graduation they hadn't spent a moment apart. They never got sick of each other, they seldom got mad at each other, in fact, if they argued at all it was usually about the fact that they don't argue whatsoever. Never in a million years did either of them think they would be in this position today. (Pun intended)

"Oh shit!" Paige said, jumping up as she saw the time, "Em we gotta go, it's already 10:30!"

Emily jumped up, each of them ran around packing every clean piece of clothing they could get their hands on and ran out the door. As usual, Em came prepared with a checklist just to go over quickly before they left the house, something that annoyed Paige but always thanked her for later.

"Okay, shoes? Check. Swimsuits? Check. Chargers?" Emily looks around in the suitcases, Paige un-zips the bag and pulls the chargers out to show them.

"Check. Swim caps, goggles, and underwear? Check, check, and check." Paige zips up the suit cases, throwing them in the back of her blue Toyota/

"Oh! Plane tickets?" Emily pulls them out of her purse, Paige smiles and kisses her forehead, "What would you do without me?"

"I have no idea" Paige replies, laughing as she starts the car.

They arrived in Omaha, Nebraska after a six-hour flight and headed straight to the hotel to sleep, tomorrow was the Olympic Qualifier, tomorrow would make or break their dreams.

Paige stared at the electric alarm clock next to her bed, the green flashing numbers read 4:19, over and over she thought of every possible thing that could go wrong. There was no way she was getting to sleep tonight. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, careful not to wake Emily up doing so, she got up and proceeded to get undressed and into her work out clothes. Tiptoeing her way out of the hotel room she looked back at Emily who was sound asleep, only a small beam of light entered the room, giving her just enough to see her girlfriends beautiful face.

"Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction."

Paige went down to the gym, she ran her heart out, putting every ounce of determination and strength she had into it. She worked until she knew she had to go back up to her room before Emily woke up, running upstairs so she could get one last workout in. Slowly she opened the door to the hotel room and undressed, getting into bed next to Emily who cuddled into her body, holding her. She spent the remaining 10 minutes in bed with Emily, embracing her girlfriend, being thankful for every moment she could spend with her future wife. Then, the alarm sounded.

Emily woke up in Paige's arms, smiling as she rested her head on Paige's chest, listening to her heartbeat. This was her home, wherever this heartbeat was, it was her home.

"Are you ready?" Emily said, listening to Paige's heartbeat as she waited for a vocal reply. She didn't get one, instead what she got was better; Paige took her hand and cupped Emily's chin, bringing her up to meet her mouth. Paige kissed her, the confidence she had in that kiss was all Emily needed to know to know that she was going to be all right.

Thousands of people lined up to get into the stadium for the qualifier, Paige sat in the locker room with a majority of the other swimmers waiting for their event to start. She put her earphones in to psych herself up as she stretched to get in the zone, everything she worked for since high school led up to this moment. Finally, her event was called; Paige put her iPod back into the locker and took one last look at a photo of her and Emily. She took a deep breath, and it was time.

Family members of the swimmers lined the first three rows of the stadium, Paige looked around and tried to find Emily when finally she spotted her. Emily held up a sign with a picture of the two together that read "My Future Wife and My Future Olympian", Paige smiled so big that her cheek bones started to hurt. Finally, it was time for the swimmers to take their marks. She stepped up to the platform and took her position, looking down into the clear blue pool of water she could see her reflection smiling up at her. The cheers of family members were echoing throughout the stadium and finally the announcer said…

"Ladies step up and take your positions. Ready, set…." A gun sounds off and the swimmers dive in. Paige's muscular legs kick off the platform as she dives in, taking a strong lead ahead of the other swimmers, her long arms dipping in and out of the water propelling her body forward. Every kick was in slow motion for her, when she came up for air she would only stay up for a millisecond, everything counted. The 200 Freestyle was almost over , Paige had fallen behind in 2nd place and it was the last lap, as she came up for air for that last time she heard a woman's voice that overpowered the entire crowd.

"THAT'S MY WIFE!"

It was Emily, she knew immediately, all of a sudden, Paige got a surge of energy she never had before. She kicked harder, her arms moved faster; she looked to the side and saw she was neck in neck with the first place swimmer. Paige looked ahead and gave it every ounce of strength she had, the wall of the pool came closer and closer with every stroke, and suddenly it was only a few away. 3 strokes, 2 strokes… She looked over and she was still neck in neck with the swimmer, 1 stroke. She reached and touched the wall.

She surfaced and took her goggles off, looking to Emily who was already screaming and jumping up and down, she then looked at the board and her time. She won. She was going to the Olympics.

"And by less than one tenth of a second, your winner for the 200 meter Freestyle, and your new 2016 Olympic Swim Team member, Paige McCullers!"

Paige jumped out of the water and ran over to the stands where Emily was, Emily ran down to meet her and jumped over the gate. The two kissed as the crowd cheered. She did it.

The girls returned to California, they finally had a few weeks to relax before the Olympics started in Rio, so what would they do in the mean time? Wedding planning, of course.

Em had a list of things that the two of them needed to go through together and while Paige didn't mind going through it all, she thought they might as well watch a movie while they worked.

"Okay what do you feel like watching tonight sweetheart, will it be a Movie or Netflix?" Paige said, plopping down next to Emily.

Emily was going through a bunch of seating arrangements and seemed too distracted to talk, let alone watch a movie. Paige noticed her girlfriends stress level had been through the roof lately because of the planning, if she would even go NEAR her pile of wedding plans Emily would turn into a Jack Russell Terrier. Sad thing is, she wasn't exaggerating, Emily would physically growl at Paige if she even went near them. Finally, Paige had enough; it was time for Em to take a break from the whole wedding fiasco.

"That's it, you're done." Paige said, taking the wedding plans away from Emily. Emily's eyes widened, a panicked look on her face said 'If you don't give those back, you better pray to VanderJesus to help you.'

"Baby, wedding planning is supposed to be equal parts fun and stress. You threw the fun part out the minute you made color-coded lists. Let me help." Paige started massaging Emily's shoulders, at this point you could sharpen a knife on her shoulder blades, that's how tense she was.

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to make everything perfect for our big day." She turns to face Paige, still worried in general.

"Em, being married means you're my partner. We share everything together, even the stress, now I'm going to take care of the seating arrangements while you take a bubble bath. Okay?" Paige kisses Emily, assuring her everything is going to turn out fine.

Emily heads off towards the bathroom, turning the hot water on and lighting a few candles. Before she gets in, she pokes her head out of the bathroom to give a few last minute notes to Paige.

"Remember, keep Mrs. Marin far away from Jason but keep Jason close to Alison, Melissa and Spencer. Then keep Mr. DiLaurentis far away from Hanna, and-"

Paige smiles and runs after Emily, ushering her into the bathroom, "And don't you come out of there until you look like one giant raisin!"

She laughs and locks the door to the bathroom, after an hour or so Emily finally emerges from the bathroom in a bathrobe, her hair still soaked. Refreshed, she takes in a deep breath and smiles, she definitely needed that bit of time to re-charge and relax her muscles. On her way to the bedroom she finds Paige asleep on the couch, a huge stack of papers next to her, she had fallen asleep making wedding plans.

Smiling, Em takes a look at the papers and notices Paige had completed almost half of the wedding plans in a single sitting. She shook her head, Paige never ceases to amaze Emily every moment she has the chance. Emily turns around and shuts the movie off, looking around she finds a blanket and covers Paige with it, she then heads to their bedroom and gets a small pillow to put behind her head.

"Good night, sweetheart." She kisses Paige on the forehead and turns off all the lights.

At last, it was August, Paige and Emily flew to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for the 2016 Olympics, Paige hadn't left the country before so everything was new to her. When she wasn't training or doing interviews Paige was with Emily, exploring every inch of Rio that they could. After about a week there, it was finally time for the swimming events.

Neither girl had seen anything like this before, as Paige walked out with the USA Olympic team tens of thousands people cheered from all sides of the stadium. Flashing lights were everywhere you turned, people waving their flags for their own country, chanting their own songs, screaming the names of their team. Paige looked around and took it all in, people she didn't even know chanted her name, this was exactly what she worked for. She looked at every face in the crowd until she found the one she was looking for, the one out of a hundred thousand that meant the most to her, Emily.

Paige had a few minutes until the race started so she decided to run up to the gate and motion for Em to meet her there so maybe they could hold hands. Emily saw Paige motioning her to move down the bleachers so they could talk, she moved to the front row where a few other parents and spouses were and waited for Paige to come over. Since there was a five-foot drop separating the stands and the floor, Emily had to get on the floor to talk to Paige.

"Are you nervous?" Em asked, trying to talk over the roaring crowd

"Nahhh…" Paige replied, to which Emily side-eyed her, the universal Emily look for 'tell the truth'.

"Okay maybe a little bit, but who wouldn't be!" Paige said, jumping up and down, she was either trying to warm up or trying to calm her nerves and Emily wasn't about to ask which one it was.

"McCULLERS! YOU'RE UP!" The Olympic coach called for Paige to leave, Paige turned back around to Emily, looking into her eyes… This was it. As Paige turned around to go towards the team, Emily grabbed her hand.

Em took a small piece of paper and gave it to Paige; she didn't have time to look at it before she started so she put it in her swim cap.

The swimmers lined up one by one and approached their platforms, assuming their positions, waiting for the announcer to make the countdown. Paige lined up and took her diving position, she looked to the left of her and then to the right, and finally she looked at her own reflection in the water. Suddenly the announcer started the countdown… "3…" she could hear her heartbeat fasten, "2…" she takes a deep breath… and finally…

"1" The gun goes off and she kicks off the platform, it was the best dive of her career. She took only two breaths the entire 100-meter race, once when she entered the water and once when she exited the water. Every kick, every windmill-like motion of her arms, torpedoed her faster and faster, she looked quickly to her left and saw no one, then she looked to the right and saw that she was approximately an inch ahead of the woman in lane 5. Paige could hear the announcers counting down the meters she had left… 20, 15, 12… 8… 5… She took one last look to the right and the girl was nowhere to be found.

One last kick. One last stroke. One last buzzer.

Paige stood up, the world was quiet all around her, she saw the cheering of her coaches and peers but heard no sound, not a word. She exited the pool, taking off her swim cap and goggles, she looked around the stadium and suddenly she heard something.

"PAIGE! PAIGE! USA! PAIGE! PAIGE! USA!" Suddenly, everything started making sounds, the cheering from tens of thousands of fans echoed throughout the entire stadium into one ginormous roar of applause. And… She cried. Paige cried in happiness. She looked at the jumbotron replay of her hitting the wall, the announcer saying, "Paige McCullers winning the 100 Meter by a LANDSLIDE!"

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in, it was Emily, Emily put both of her hands on Paige's face and pulled her in for a giant kiss. Both girls were crying from happiness and from love, the kiss seen around the world. Reporters flocked in from every angle and Paige wouldn't let Emily go, each interview she did involved the both of them now. Finally, the medal ceremony came.

Paige stood on the tallest platform, the second and third place winners on either side of her, as the committee came around with the medals she bowed down and the gold medal was placed around her neck. As the National Anthem played, Paige watched the flag waving in the wind, she thought about home and what was waiting for her when she came back. About her wedding.

Finally, the last interview of the day started, she was going to be interviewed by "The Today Show" and it went as all the other interviews did, asking her how she felt about winning, what she was going to do when she gets back, etc. As she said her thank you's and such for having her on, the interviewer said something that caught her off guard…

"Thank you Paige McCullers, for coming on to our show, we wish you all the best here and we can't wait to have you back in the states." Said the television host.

"Thank you guys, I can't wait to be back" Paige laughed and smiled for the camera, and as the camera shut off the mic in her ear was still on so she could hear what they were saying.

"That was Paige McCullers, the first openly gay woman ever to win an Olympic gold medal for swimming, thank you all, and have a great night."

Paige started to tear up; Emily saw Paige's face and ran over to her, thinking something was wrong. The two women quickly headed back to their hotel room, the minute they were in the comfort of their hotel room alone, Paige broke down crying into Emily's arms. Emily held Paige, thinking there was something wrong she was concerned and tried to assure her that everything would be all right, suddenly Paige looked into Emily's eyes and smiled.

"Em, I'm not crying because I'm sad baby. I'm crying because I've never been so happy in my entire life, do you know what that host just said as he signed off?" Paige said, smiling, she was still crying happy tears as Em held her concerned look.

"Baby, he said I'm the first gay woman in history to ever win a gold medal in swimming. In HISTORY, Emily" Paige continued to cry and soon Emily was in on it too, she covered her mouth as her voice began to shake, suddenly she sat down and started crying harder and harder.

"Paige, did you see what I wrote down on that piece of paper I gave you? The one you put in your cap?" Emily said, smiling while she cried.

Paige took her bag out, rummaging around until she finally found the cap, inside it she found a small crumpled up piece of paper, when she unrolled it Emily said to read it aloud. Before she even started, Paige began crying.

"History is made by those who break the rules."

Emily stood up, the two just melted into each other, holding each other up while they both cried. Today was much bigger than either of them could've ever imagined, today gave future LGBT kids a dream, today Paige told every person who ever told her she couldn't do something that she can, and she did. Today, Paige made history by telling everyone who told her she couldn't do something to sit the fuck down.

Four Months Later

Today was the day. They were getting married. After Paige won the gold medal, things were never quite the same for the girls, they were getting recognized on the street again, but this time it wasn't for a murder or a missing girl, it was the good kind of attention that you didn't mind getting. Since Christmas was Emily's favorite time of year and everyone would be coming back to Rosewood for the Holidays anyway, they decided to get married on Christmas Eve.

Now, knowing Pennsylvania weather, they anticipated a white wedding… And, it was a white wedding they got. To save money on the venue, the girls decided they would get married in a place that was close to both of their hearts, Spencer's barn. They decorated the inside of the barn with black and white satin decorations, they had only invited a small group of a family and friends so there were only about 30 seats inside. Since the girls were so close, neither Paige, nor Emily could decide on a Maid of Honor or a Best man, so, they had all of them being the Maids of Honor and the Best Men.

It was agreed that the girls wouldn't see what the other was wearing until they walked down the aisle, both girls wanted to see what the other looked like so they had a genuine reaction to seeing them for the first time. Paige dressed the guys in gorgeous black tuxedos with a navy blue tie and black dress shirt, the slacks were also black but with a navy blue stripe going down the side. Now, while it was agreed that neither bride would see the other until they walked down the aisle, they had to make sure the Maids of Honor and the Best Men would match. Emily decided to dress the PLL's in beautiful white dresses with a navy blue bow tied at the waist, matching navy blue high heels were a must or Hanna just wouldn't stand for it.

As the guests settled into their seats the musician begins playing "Here Comes the Bride" , suddenly the double doors of the barn open up and the Best Men and the Maids of Honor walk in, arm in arm. Caleb and Hanna, Spencer and Toby, Aria and Ezra, Mike and Mona, and finally Alison and Jason, as the song continued everyone turns around to see Paige and Nick McCullers, Paige is wearing an all-white tuxedo, with hints of silver in the lining of the blazer and pants, her hair is long and straightened in a beautifully kept ponytail. As they walk down the aisle, they stop at the end and Nick kisses Paige on the cheek, suddenly the crowd rises as the second bride comes around the corner.

Paige looks at her bride, and her jaw drops. Emily is wearing a stunning, long, white satin dress, the train following behind her at least three feet, the beautiful veil almost as long trails almost all the way down the dress. Wayne walks his daughter down the aisle in full uniform, he couldn't look any prouder if he tried, and as they reach the end of the aisle, he kisses Em on the cheek and turns around to hug Paige.

"Take care of my daughter" Wayne says, smiling to the both of them

"Yes, sir." Paige replies, taking Emily's hands.

Emily and Paige look into each other's eyes, it was like seeing each other for the first time, and neither of them could stop smiling. Nick McCullers motions for everyone to take a seat and begins the ceremony…

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Emily and Paige in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace. "

Finally, they get to the exchanging of the rings. Paige whistles and all of a sudden, Tippi shows up with two rings on his claws. Emily laughs, of course Paige couldn't do even halfway, she had to pull out all the stops.

"I Paige, give you Emily, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Paige slides the ring over Emily's knuckle, it was a perfect fit, and then it was Emily's turn.

"I Emily, give you Paige, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

And finally… Nick finishes…

"By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride! "

Emily and Paige smile at each other and kiss. They were finally married. They turned to their family and friends, raising their hands together and running out of the barn together.

They decided to have the party at the DiLaurentis household; Alison and Jason cleared out the living room and put their dining table out for the newlyweds to sit. It only took approximately 15 minutes for everyone to get settled in the DiLaurentis house, Paige and Emily sat together at the head of the dining table as people started to make toasts.

Toast after toast, bad joke after every bad dad joke, Emily and Paige finally sat through enough so they could finally take their first dance as wife and wife. They decided that their first dance should be one they would remember for the rest of their lives, "Halo" by Beyoncé.

Paige and Emily took to the dance floor, Em wrapped her arms around Paige as the two slow danced, around the room. Em rested her head on Paige's shoulder as Paige sang the lyrics into her ear, the rest of the room began dancing around the girls, following their lead.

After a few songs, Emily took hold of the stereo system and Paige set up a projector telling everyone to gather around. Emily started to play "Night Changes" by One Direction as the projector played slide after slide of photos of Paige, Emily, and the girls as when they were young. Suddenly there was something different on the screen. No one could make it out immediately when all of a sudden, Spencer spoke up.

"Oh my god… Oh my god. EM? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

It was an ultrasound.

To Be Continued


End file.
